


Courage

by momotastic



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, herc/carolyn, pining!martin, spoilers series 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt: Herc and Carolyn's wedding, Douglas and Martin get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JordanUlysses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanUlysses/gifts).



> Thank you Lilli, for helping with the title.  
> Thank you poisonyourbreath, as always, for your quick and excellent beta job.  
> Thank you Jordan, for the prompt.

Three years after Yverdons-les-Bains

He hadn’t moved to Zurich after all. Not because he was afraid of living in a different country. There certainly are much worse places than Switzerland. And yes, the close proximity to Theresa certainly would’ve been nice. There was also the pay raise to be considered. And the prestige and feeling of accomplishment one got from working for a proper airline like Swiss Air.

And still. 

There was one thing Zurich didn’t have and likely would never acquire: Douglas Richardson.

Douglas would never move far away from Fitton. He loved his daughter much too much to even consider leaving for good.

So, Martin had stayed as well. Despite the money, and Theresa, and the good name he could’ve earned.

Eventually MJN Air had gone out of business, only six months after Martin’s interview with Swiss Air. He’d found a new job with Easy Jet after only a few more months and while the paycheck at the end of the month wasn’t as high as it would’ve been with Swiss Air, it still paid enough for him to finally move out of the attic and into a small flat with two bedrooms. 

It wasn’t as much fun or as comfortable as it had been with MJN, but Martin already knew beforehand that no other place would have the same feel to it as MJN did. But he got to do what he liked best and he got paid for it. 

Sometimes he took jobs as a Man with a Van, if he wanted to earn a bit on the side and if he had enough free time to spare. It wasn’t often but Martin found himself in the situation that, for once in his life, he had enough money to put some on the side for an actual vacation, or a car that was only for transport, and not for work.

It was neither a vacation nor a car that he bought though. It was a nice suit. He had never had one, outside of his captain’s uniform, of course, but always wanted one. It wasn’t like he had many occasions to wear it but he’d rather have one and be prepared than the other way around – like it used to be.

Funnily enough he received an invitation to Carolyn and Herc’s wedding only two weeks later.

They were celebrating in Fitton, even though they both lived in Zurich now. Arthur hadn’t gone with them, to everyone’s surprise, and Carolyn used every chance she got to visit him. 

The ceremony itself had been a simple affair. No church, of course, merely “I Do’s” before witnesses, accompanied by paperwork signing and a bit of annoyed eye-rolling by Carolyn. Both Martin and Douglas had grinned at that.

The reception was only slightly bigger. Only a handful of Herc’s friends and family, and from Carolyn’s side only Douglas and Martin, in addition to Arthur, were attending.

Martin was sharing a table with Douglas, Arthur, and one of Herc’s nieces. She and Arthur had gone off to the dance floor some time ago, and so only Douglas and Martin were left at the table. Douglas claimed that he was an excellent dancer, and Martin continued to tease him that nobody would believe him until he proved it. Douglas had wriggled his eyebrows and asked whether Martin would like to help with that. The tops of Martin’s ears had gone a light shade of pink and he’d shaken his head, saying that he certainly didn’t know how to dance and would only manage to break Douglas’ toes and probably some furniture too.

They spent the rest of the evening trading stories about work and retirement and how utterly boring everything was when there was no one around to play word games with. It was like any other night they met at the pub for a pint (only once or twice every few months because there wasn’t much spare time in Martin’s schedule now, and too much in Douglas’), and still it felt different tonight.

By unspoken agreement Douglas accompanied Martin home at the end of the night and when they were outside his door, Martin hesitated for only a moment before stepping closer and gently pressing his lips against Douglas’. He pulled back a few heartbeats later, and he thought that he should probably freak out and flee, but he was uncharacteristically calm.

Douglas smiled. “I thought you’d never work up the courage.”

Martin smiled back, and kissed him again.


End file.
